The Past and The Future
by FanficWriter08
Summary: MovieversedWhat happened if Jeff and his 4 oldest boys died up in Thunderbird 5 during spring vacation. 30 years later what if Alan could find a way to go back 30 years and save his father and brothers. Will he give up his family? Story is now Completed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The Future

It was dark and raining night. It was around 2 am a male adult stranger came into a dark room. There where no lights on. He bumped into something waking up a female who was fast asleep in bed. "Honey is that you?" the male came and sat down on the empty side of the king-size bed. "Yes dear" the male got into bed. "I worried about you, you been preoptupied about something" she looked at her husband. "You know what happening next week dear?" he said, as he looked her. The woman pulled her long dark hair away from her eyes and said, "It's going to be 30 years since the accident" Both of them got comfortable in each other's arms. She looks up at her husband's face and pulled his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I know I was there," she said

"Sam flew Thunderbird One like a pro just like Scott" he continued speaking

"Having Tara on Thunderbird Two with me was great, she is so like Virgil"

"Having Kay on Thunderbird 3 was a great idea she is like Gordon"

" Lucy called me from Thunderbird 5 while you and the girls where out" the woman in bed said

"She just wanted to talk to someone, she always reminds me of your brother, John."

"And what about Nicky?" The woman looked at her husband and smiled "She just like you in so many ways, her principal called saying that she ditches classes a few times a month"

"I call her tomorrow," both of them kissed

"Good Night Tin-Tin" he said as he feel asleep. Tin-Tin looked at her husband and smiled

"Good Night Alan" and then feel back to sleep.

In the morning, Tin-Tin was already up and was feeding their new son, Jeffrey. "How my good looking son doing today?" he asked as he played with the newest member of the Tracy family. "Feed, cleaned, and ready to be played with" she said as Fermat came in. Tin-Tin warmly looked at him "Hi Fermat come down and eat" Fermat smiled at her and at Alan. Fermat followed his father's footsteps and now works for the Thunderbirds. Alan and Tin-Tin and their girls always thought Fermat was family.

Tin-Tin went to the hallway and said "Girls time for breakfast" then she heard her daughters coming.

Samantha, their first, 24 years old, looks like Tin-Tin, driver of Thunderbird One just like her Uncle Scott. She is a lot like him. She always takes care of her younger sisters and her brother, Jeff.

Then came Tara, Third oldest, 20 years old, looks like Alan, like her Uncle Virgil, she has a talent in art and music, she controls Thunderbird 2 alongside her father, then along came Kay 19, looks like her grandfather Jeff, a computer genius, loves flying Thunderbird 3 with her Father or Mother,

Kay, the second oldest, 22 years old, is in Thunderbird 5 watching the world for any rescues, she is quiet, and smart, and also a good listener, and has blond hair like Uncle John. And their youngest daughter, Nicky, whose is 14 years old and looks like Tin-Tin but inherited her father's taste for trouble was away at school in the U.S.

All of them sat down at the dinner table and ate. "It's all ready," said Fermat quietly to Alan making sure Tin-Tin doesn't hear. "I'll come down after breakfast," Alan said

What is Alan and Fermat talking about? What this accident take took place 30 years ago? What to find out? wait until I put up the next chapter


	2. Alan's Plan

Chapter 2: Alan's plan 

Finishing eating, Alan and Fermat went down to the lab to see what Fermat was talking about. Fermat picked up a watch and handed it to Alan. "This watch is a special watch, you could time travel if you wore it" Fermat showed him how to use it. "So are you planing on going with your idea?" Fermat said as Alan gives it back to Fermat.

"I want to, but what about Tin-Tin, Jeff, and the girls?"

"To save your father and brothers you might have to give up your own wife and children"

"I have to think about it" Alan said as he slowly walked out of Fermat's lab. He loved Tin-Tin and his 6 kids. Butpart of himwants to go back to save his father and brothers from getting killed"

Alan found himself outside of the house where four of his daughters where outside playing in the pool. When Sam saw Alan she smiled

"Hi Daddy" she said as Alan looked at his daughters and smiled and waved

Alan heads back to his dad's old office and sat down. Looking at pictures of him, his dad, and his brothers smiling together. Memories coming back, painful memories.

Flashback:

30 years ago, The Hood attacked Tracy Island during Alan and Fermat's Spring Break. He attacked Thunderbird 5, then trapped his father and brothers up there. Transom slipped a password hard enough in the Computer system even Brains couldn't get. Alan had to do the hardest thing in his 14 years old life, saying good bye to his father and brothers. He watches as Thunderbird 5 exploded when coming into earth's atmosphere. Lady P went and arrested the hood and his goons. She even flew Thunderbird 2 back with help of Brains. Alan went and lived with Lady P and Parker until He was old enough to live on his own. He moved back to the Island, along side Tin-Tin, and Fermat. With the Tracy Fortunes, he rebuilds the Thunderbirds. Brains, Ohana and Kyrono moved back too. He and Tin-Tin married after turning 18. She and Alan continued in Jeff Tracy's shoes helping when needed in all corner of the world. Fermat continued in his father's shoes, became a Professor and now works for Alan and his family.

Flashback over

Alan looked at the picture of his late father and brothers and then at his wife and children. He made up his mind. He pushed a button and spoke into the speaker and spoke "Fermat"

"Yeah Alan" Fermat voice over the speaker

"I going to carry out my plan"

"I'm going to travel back 30 years and save my father and brothers from dying"

"When" Fermat spoke

"I leave tomorrow morning," he said as he got up and went to the window and looked down to see his wife and children down at the pool. "I going to miss them so much" he said putting his hand on the window, tears coming down his checks.

To Be Continued……………


	3. Who Are You?

Chapter 3: Who are You?

This was the second hardest thing Alan had to do in his life. He loved Tin-Tin, his 5 daughters, and his son. He was forced to say goodbye to his father and brothers 30 years ago and now this.

Alan was already in bed when Tin-Tin came in their bedroom. He wasn't going to tell her nothing about his plan. "So how Jeff?" he asked as she turned off the lights in the room. "Finally got him to sleep" she crawled into bed next to Alan. "I'm tried that earthquake in Istanbul was tough work" she said as she lay down and toss to her side facing her husband soon they fall fast asleep in each others arms. Tin-Tin sleep peacefully not knowing what her husband planing to do.

Early the next morning, Alan's alarm went off and he slowly got out of bed. He slowly went to his bathroom notices his mustache in the mirror and notices the gray hairs appearing. Alan shakes his head and went to get dressed. He came down and grabbed breastfast. He took a good last look at his home knowing that he won't be back and went down to Fermat's Lab. Fermat looked like he fell asleep in his lab again as Alan came in. Fermat noticed and went and grabbed the watch. Alan went and put his IR uniform on and then put the watch on his right waist. Alan looked at Fermat and sighed

"Just think that tonight we're be having dinner with your father and brothers" said Fermat

Alan gives his best friend a huge hug and pushed a button on the watch then he disappeared.

Alan arrived on Tracy Island 10 minutes before his younger self was able to get out of the freezer. He pushed a different button and words appeared on the screen. Words telling him want to do when he gets there. Alan heard his younger self-coming to the command center of IR. He quietly hind himself behind a door while his younger self faces a horrible truth. "They must of put some short of password because I can't interact with Thunderbird 5" said Brains

"What are you telling me Brains?" said Alan getting scared

"He's telling you that he can't get though to help dad and your brothers," said Older Alan as he came out of hiding

When everybody saw the man their mouths dropped.

"I know how to get passed the code that the Hood insert to save dad and the rest from certain death"

"Who are you and how do you know about this?" questioned the younger Alan

"I tell you anything you want to know after we save them"

Older Alan went to the computer and started typing and then a few minutes later, older Alan stopped and said

"I did my part and now somebody up there has to tell me if it works"

The younger Alan faced the screen and yelled "Come in Dad can you read me?"

No response, he tried a few more times until Jeff Tracy voice was heard

"I hear you Alan"

Tears coming down on both Alans when they heard Jeff's voice.

"Is the command center interacting with Thunderbird 5?" questioned Brains

"We'll back online," said John

Young Alan looked at Older Alan and went and give him a huge hug. "Thanks for saving my family" Older Alan just nodded.

Jeff face appeared on the screen and notice older Alan. To him he looks very familiar but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Can't explain right now, we must stop the Hood before he ruins the Thunderbirds," said Older Alan

"Agreed" said Younger Alan and Jeff together

After his father agreeing to let younger Alan fly Thunderbird 1 to England to stop the Hood. Younger Alan, Fermat, and Tin-Tin went to Thunderbird 1 and off they went to stop the Hood. Older Alan stayed helping Brains commanding over the computers.

About an hour later, Both Thunderbirds 1, 2 and 3 came back. Older Alan was outside stirring at the sunset when the rest of the Tracy family came outside.

Jeff walked towards older Alan.

Older Alan and Jeff looked at each other face to Face

"Thank you for help saving mine and my sons life"

Older Alan just smiled

Jeff looked at Older Alan puzzled then Older Alan

Looked at his father

"I had to save you because I am Alan" he said

Jeff and the rest of the family mouth dropped notices the difference between both him and younger Alan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(OA: Older Alan)

Jeff looked at both Alan's and shooked his head

Jeff: "But how"

Older Alan: "I came from the future 30 years from now"

Younger Alan: "Wow"

Older Alan: "This is the reason I came here in the past"

John: "what do you mean?"

Older Alan: " In my timeline you really did die up in Thunderbird 5, all of you."

Tears coming down from older Alan's check

Older Alan continuing: "It was so hard to say goodbye to you, I never gotten over your deaths"

Jeff and the boys couldn't believe what they where hearing and seeing.

OA: " I had to come back and save you and maybe all this hurting would stop"

Older Alan: "Older Fermat made a time machine that helped me come back here to save you from dying"

Older Alan should them the wristwatch, while showing off his wristwatch, Jeff notices a wedding ring on Older Alan's hand.

Jeff: " So Alan I see that you are married"

Older Alan looked at his father

OA: married to a beautiful woman and have 6 beautiful children"

Scott: "6 children"

OA: "5 beautiful Girls and a son"

OA: "I used to have them until I changed the past and now I don't even know what happens when I return home"

Older Alan turned his face away from his family. Jeff notices tears coming down and went and hugged him

"Alan I proud of what you did for us and even prouder that you continued working with the Thunderbirds"

Alan hugged his father back

"Thanks Dad" Older Alan said

Everybody was asking Older Alan questions until Older Alan started blinking.

"What happening to my older self?" questioned Alan

"He changed the past so that means he changed his future," said Brains

"When you died, I dedicated my life to those birds" said Older Alan looking kind of woozy.

"Now that we survived that means you never seriously dedicated your life to International Rescue." Said John

"That's right" said Older Alan sitting down still feeling woozy

""I don't have much time before I goes back to the time stream," said Older Alan looking at his Time Watch

Older Alan hugged everybody. He was hugging his father when it was time.

"Thanks Dad for everything you did even if I didn't show it when I was younger" said Older Alan. Both were looking at Young Alan.

"Thanks son for saving our lives" said Jeff as Older Alan finally disappeared back into the future.

"Good Luck Son" said Jeff looking up in the sky

"Come on dad we're all getting hungry" said Alan coming up to his dad. Jeff just turned around and faced his youngest son.

Jeff put his arm around Alan's shoulder

"Alright let's eat," said Jeff

To be continued…

Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updating this story for a long time. I had plenty of time now so I going to finish this story. There is one more on the way before I close this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

30 years since the attack on Thunderbird 5

It been 30 years since Jeff and his four older sons where saved from dying on Thunderbird 5. Alan, Fermat, and Tin-Tin became Thunderbirds that day. Jeff never had forgotten about Older Alan. He watches his youngest son grow into a man. Watched proudly as Alan became a full-time member of International Rescue. He watched as Alan married Tin-Tin. Then seeing beautiful grandchildren from them. Grandchildren from all his sons. Jeff never thought he saw the day he lives to see Grandchildren.

Jeff, 69 years old, was standing outside of the house near the pool area. "Dad are you ok?" questioned a male voice coming outside. Jeff turned around and faces Alan with little Jeff in his hands. "Yeah I am" said Jeff staring at the newest addition of the Tracy family clan.

"I'm so proud of you Alan," said Jeff suddenly

"Why dad?" questioned Alan

"You grew into a strong young man, became responsible, a father and a loving husband, and Uncle." Said Jeff looking at Alan

"Thanks Dad" said Alan giving him a one-arm hug

A young woman with dark hair in her mid 20's came out

"Dad, Grandpa Jeff Mom says it time for dinner"

"Thanks Sam" said Alan

After Sam left headed back into the house.

"She more like her mother everyday" said Alan

"True" said Jeff walking alongside Alan heading back into the house

The End


End file.
